


Go ask Alice

by Ripuaria



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuaria/pseuds/Ripuaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter untersucht den Tod mehrerer Ballettänzer, stellt bei den Ermittlungen fest, dass London noch andere wässrige Gesellen beheimatet, als die Flüsse und entwickelt aus gutem Grund eine Abneigung gegen einen Alltagsgegenstand, dem zu begegnen niemand vermeiden kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich richtete mich von der letzten der fünf Leichen auf und begegnete den Blicken der beiden Lebenden in der Pathologie. Der Dr. Walids war nüchtern, der von Detective Chief Inspector Maude Lloyd, Islington Murder Investigation Team, finster.

"Nichts", verkündete ich. Aber ich hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, etwas zu finden. Der jüngste Todesfall lag drei Tage zurück, der älteste vierunddreißig. Sollte es Vestigia gegeben haben, war deren Halbwertszeit längst überschritten.

DCI Lloyd murmelte etwas, das wie _"nutzloser Hokuspokus"_ klang. Ihr Handy klingelte. Sie verließ den Obduktionssaal mit einem Heben der Hand, das bei gutem Willen als Abschiedsgruß, bei schlechtem als Abwinken über die verschwendete Zeit gedeutet werden konnte.  
Dass das Folly sich überhaupt in den Fall mischen durfte, war der Intervention Stephanopoulos’ zu verdanken, die ihrer Kollegin wohl zu einer besseren Aufklärungsquote hatte verhelfen wollen. Ich bezweifelte, dass diese die Anstrengung zu schätzen wusste. Mir sollte es egal sein: Lloyd hatte mir bei meinen Ermittlungen freie Hand zugesichert, solange ich mich bedeckt hielt, sie nicht behinderte und jede meiner Kapriolen - ihr Wort - auf das Konto meiner Abteilung ging.

Ich wandte mich wieder der Leiche auf dem Untersuchungstisch zu. Emily Ziegler, Tänzerin aus Denver, Colorado.  
Wer meinte, Tote sähen aus als würden sie nur schlafen, hatte offenbar nur solche gesehen, die ein Bestatter bereits mit allen Tricks für die Beisetzung hergerichtet hatte. Es gab jedoch Ausnahmen. Emilys Gesicht hatte eine nahezu unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Sheryl Lees als Laura Palmer aus der berühmten Twin Peaks-Szene. Friedlich, wie schlafend, nur die Blässe verriet, dass sie nicht mehr lebte. PHT laut Dr. Walid. Plötzlicher Herztod bei Sportlern, ein so häufig auftretendes Phänomen, dass es ein eigenes Kürzel bekommen hatte.

Im Grunde nichts, was darauf hinweisen würde, dass wir hier einen Falcon-Fall vor uns hatten. Wäre da nicht der Umstand, dass außer Emily noch vier weitere Tänzer in einem Abstand von nicht ganz fünf Wochen ebenfalls an Herzversagen verstorben, und alle fünf Tote als Gasttänzer am Theater Sadler’s Wells beschäftigt gewesen waren.

"Es gibt von Ihrer Warte aus nichts Merkwürdiges an diesen Fällen?", erkundigte ich mich bei Dr. Walid.

Der Schotte streifte seine Handschuhe ab und machte sich daran, die Hände zu waschen.

"Ungewöhnlich ist allenfalls, dass der PHT eher bei besonders hoher Belastung während einer Wettkampfsituation auftritt. Nicht bei der gewohnten Anstrengung eines Trainings. Der andere übliche Faktor, wie zugrundeliegende Herzkrankheiten, ist hier ebenfalls auszuschließen. Professionelle Tänzer werden allein aus versicherungstechnischen Gründen vor Beginn und während ihrer Laufbahn auf ihre physische Eignung hin gründlich untersucht. Die Herzen dieser fünf waren so kerngesund, wie Herzen es nur sein können."

"Gibt es aus medizinischer Sicht irgendetwas, was die fünf Personen gemeinsam hatten?", fragte ich, wieder ohne große Hoffnung auf eine positive Antwort.

"Entzündete Sehnen und abgenutzte Gelenke", bemerkte Dr. Walid trocken, "Aber ich denke, das meinten Sie wohl nicht."

"Drogen?"

"Nur die üblichen Spuren von Analgetika, die Leistungssportler gerne einsetzen. Keine annähernd letale Menge, nur die handelsüblichen Mittel. Und bei allen fünf verschiedene Cocktails. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht nicht weiterhelfen kann, Peter. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, im OP wartet ein Magenulkus auf mich. Alles Weitere von Interesse steht sicherlich in den Berichten des sehr kompetenten Kollegen."

Ich dankte ihm und machte mich auf, um zum Tatort zu fahren, in der Hoffnung, dort eventuelle Spuren von _Vestigia_ zu finden.  
He. _Spuren von Vestigia._ Dass das in meinen eigenen Ohren komisch klang zeigte wohl, dass ich mit meinen Lateinstunden gute Fortschritte machte. 

Londons Stadtteil Islington ist für genau drei Dinge bekannt: Für das Stadium des FC Arsenal, das Gefängnis, sowie den Theaterkomplex Sadler’s Wells.  
Das Gefängnis war vor allem deshalb berühmt, weil es der direkte Nachfolger von Coldbath Fields war, das Guantanamo Queen Victorias, berüchtigt für seine unmenschlichen Haftbedingungen. Sadler's Wells war ebenfalls wegen seines Alters prestigeträchtig. Zwar gab es das aktuelle Gebäude erst seit 1998, aber an seinem Standort hatte es seit dem 17. Jahrhundert immer wieder Theater mit wechselhafter Geschichte gegeben.

Der aktuelle Gebäudekomplex war ein Machwerk aus Backstein und Glas, der wie ein Keil zwischen den Straßenzügen der Rosebery Avenue und des Arlington Way saß. Er beinhaltete nicht nur mehrere Zuschauersäle, Proberäume und all das, womit sein abgerissener Vorgänger ebenfalls hatte aufwarten können, sondern verfügte zudem über Konferenzräume, Vortragsbühnen, mehrere Bars und Cafés, Speisezimmer für private Empfänge, sowie über Säle und Bereiche, die für Kunstausstellungen genutzt wurden.

Nachdem ich endlich einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte, überquerte ich die Straße und trat unter dem auf den Gehweg ragenden Stück Scheinfassade inklusive des nutzlosen Pseudobalkons hindurch. Keine Ahnung, warum mir ausgerechnet jetzt die Studie in den Sinn kam, nach der mehr als neunzig Prozent der britischen Bevölkerung moderne Architektur ablehnte.

Sofort als ich das Foyer betrat, bemerkte ich eine Veränderung. Ich blieb stehen, spürte diesem Empfinden nach wie einem Begriff, der einem auf der Zunge liegt, aber einfach nicht klar ins Bewusstsein treten will. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es _Vestigium_ nennen sollte, dafür war es zu schwach, zu diffus.  
Was immer es war, es hinterließ bei mir den Eindruck, es hätte sich bei meinem Eintreten mehr geändert als nur Luftdruck, Geruch und Temperatur. Vielleicht war ich aber auch nur zu übersensibel geworden, oder bildete mir etwas ein, weil ich etwas erwartete.  
Möglicherweise lag es einfach nur am schlechten Feng Shui des Gebäudes: Wenn ich jemals eines betreten hatte, das den Begriff 'unharmonisch' verdiente, dann dieses - und sei es allein deswegen, weil das Architekten-Team versucht zu haben schien, auf wirklich jeden rechten Winkel zu verzichten.  
Am Empfang zeigte ich meinen Ausweis vor und bevor ich noch mein Anliegen erklären konnte, tauchte der Manager für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit auf, so als hätte die Rezeptionistin einen verborgenen Notfallknopf für den gedrückt. Nach einigem Blabla über die Unannehmlichkeiten, die es bedeutete, die Polizei im Haus zu haben, stellte mir der Manager eine Volontärin zur Seite, die meine Fragen beantworten und mich zu den Räumlichkeiten führen sollte, in denen die Tänzer umgekommen waren.

Lloyds Team war längst wieder abgezogen, es herrschte Buissness as usual. Und so sollte es auch bleiben, wie mir der Manager nachdrücklich ans Herz gelegt hatte. Das Haus konnte keine negative Publicity brauchen und die Tänzer sollten sich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.  
Richtig. Es war ja nicht so, als sei der Tod von fünf Kollegen irgendwie wesentlich.

Es wunderte mich, dass die Presse noch keinen Wind von diesen Fällen bekommen hatte. Doch das mochte daran liegen, dass die Tänzer keine wichtigen Positionen innegehabt, und nicht zum Ensemble gehört hatten. Zudem waren sie alle Ausländer gewesen. Positiv war auch, dass diesmal nicht mit der Einmischung des FBIs zu rechnen war: Keiner der Verstorbenen stammte aus einem so einflussreichen Umfeld wie James Gallagher.

Die Volontärin, Evangeline-nennen-Sie-mich-Effi, war eine Studentin der Theaterwissenschaft, die sich zwar im Gebäude auskannte, aber keinen der Toten gekannt hatte und darum auch keine meiner diesbezüglichen Fragen beantworten konnte. Ich war auf das Wenige angewiesen, das mir Stephanopoulos erzählt hatte, bevor ich von ihr quasi in die Arme ihrer unwilligen Kollegin geschubst worden war. Emily Ziegler und Sara Graham waren mit einer Woche Abstand in Proberaum II gestorben. Julio Costello in der Garderobe, Mia Brown in Proberaum VI und Ramon Rodriges auf der Herrentoilette im dritten Stock.

Effi führte mich die Treppe hinauf zum Proberaum II und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
Der Blick in den dahinterliegenden Saal zeigte mir eine Szene, die klischeehafter nicht sein konnte: Verspiegelte Wände mit Haltestangen davor, ein Klavierspieler in der Ecke und jede Menge junger Frauen in weißen Trikots, Strumpfhosen und Tutus, die unter dem strengen Blick eines dürren Mannes mittleren Altes eine Choreografie auf Zehenspitzen einübten. Als er den Mund öffnete um Anweisungen zu bellen, war ich fast enttäuscht, dass er keinen französischen oder russischen Akzent hatte, sondern klang wie ein Dockarbeiter aus dem East End. Er warf Effi und mir bei unserem Eintreten einen scharfen Blick zu, ignorierte uns dann jedoch.

Effi dirigierte mich in eine Ecke, in der wir nicht im Weg waren und schloss die Tür.  
Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Der typische Fitnesscenter-Gestank nach Schweiß und Talkum war sicher echt und kein _Vestigium_. Möglicherweise hätte ich mehr Glück, wenn ich direkt auf dem Platz stünde, an dem Emily und Sara gestorben waren. Aber um herauszufinden, wo der genau war, müsste ich erst einmal den Bericht der Kollegen durchgehen.

"Sie proben für _La Bayadère"_ , teilte mir Effi flüsternd mit, "ein klassisches Ballett zur Musik von Léon Minkus. Morgen ist die Generalprobe, darum tragen sie schon ihre Kostüme. Sind sie nicht fantastisch?"

Als ob ich das beurteilen könnte. Während alle anderen zurück in den Hintergrund getreten waren, hatten sechs der Tänzerinnen die Arme vor den Körpern überkreuzt und hielten die Hände ihrer Nachbarinnen. Als Einheit hüpfen und trippelten sie so im Takt der Musik und machten andere komplizierte Dinge mit ihren Beinen. Als die Tänzerin, die der Tür am nächsten war, ihren freien Arm schwungvoll empor warf, flog etwas Glitzerndes durch die Luft und schlitterte über den Boden. Ich trat vor und hob es auf. Ein Bettelarmband mit drei Charmes - einem Herz, einem Schuh und einer runden Plakette. Die Tänzerin ließ mit einem kleinen Schrei ihre Nachbarin los und rannte zu mir. Ich reichte ihr das Schmuckstück und sie nahm es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, um es ihm Ausschnitt ihres Trikots zu verstauen. Die anderen Tänzerinnen starrten sie entgeistert an, und bevor ich mich noch fragen konnte, warum, brüllte der Leiter: "Annushka! Raus! Verdammt, du bist _raus_! Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"

"Das war mein Talisman, Maître!", verteidige sie sich, während sie zurück in die Reihe hastete um ihre Position wieder einzunehmen.

Der Mann schnitt eine Grimasse, ließ es aber darauf beruhen. Er gab dem Klavierspieler ein Zeichen, die Sequenz wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

" _Un, deux, trois..._ Herrgott, Melanie, dein Aplomb! Sieh mich an! Sieh _mich_ an! Kinn hoch!"

Ich bedeutete meiner Begleiterin, dass wir gehen konnten, hier vermochte ich vorerst nichts festzustellen.  
Auf dem Flur stieß Effi geräuschvoll die Luft aus. "Oh, Mann! Keine Ahnung, warum Burke seine Meinung doch noch geändert hat und sie weitermachen lässt. Er hat das echt schon öfters durchgezogen - Tänzer direkt vor der Premiere aus der Aufführung geschmissen! Und das nur, weil die die Proben unterbrochen haben! In der Hinsicht ist er wie ein Feldwebel, dessen Soldaten nur bei einer Ohnmacht aus der Reihe treten dürfen. Einmal hat er ein Mädchen weitertanzen lassen, das Durchfall hatte. Sie musste proben, während ihr Tränen und ... na ja ... anderes herunter liefen." Effi verstummte, wohl als ihr klar geworden war, dass sie ihre Aufgabe als Assistenz der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit gerade nicht sonderlich gut erfüllte.

Noch auf dem Gang vor Proberaum VI wurden wir von wummernden Bässen begrüßt. Hier war nichts von Ballett zu erkennen, die Szene erinnerte mich eher an das Remake von _Fame_. Keine Fragen, bitte - meine damalige Flamme hat mich ins Kino geschleppt. Effi erklärte, dass es sich hier um eine Mischung aus zeitgenössischem Tanz und Kathak, einem indischen Tanzstil handelte. Die Aufführung sei Gegenstück und Ergänzung zu _La Bayadère_ , in dem Indien ja auch die Hauptthematik sei.

Bei dem Lärm und Gewusel hatte ich noch weniger eine Chance mögliche _Vestigia_ zu entdecken, darum bat ich meine Begleiterin, mich zu der Garderobe zu führen, in der Julio Costello gestorben war. Dort angekommen dankte ich Effi, und nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr klar, dass ich ihre weitere Begleitung nicht mehr benötigte, da sie weder mit in die Männerumkleide, noch später mit aufs Herrenklo kommen konnte.

Der Umkleideraum erinnerte mich an die Sammelumkleidekabine meiner alten Schule: Ein Vorraum mit Bänken, von denen die Farbe abblätterte und Reihen billiger Blechspinde, daran anschließend ein schlauchförmiger Raum, dessen Platz bis aufs Letzte ausgenutzt wurde. Statt einzelner Tische gab es zwei Theken-ähnliche, die sich über die gesamte Länge der Längswände erstreckten. In der Mitte stand ein weiterer, ebenso langer Tisch, der von einer beidseitigen Spiegelwand mittig getrennt wurde, so dass hier noch mal ebenso viele Personen Platz fanden, wie an den Wänden.

Obwohl gerade einmal ein Dutzend Personen anwesend waren, schien der Raum überfüllt. Einige Blicke folgten mir, als ich eine Runde drehte, aber niemand sprach mich an. Jemandes Smartphone spielte blechern Rap-Musik, der Besitzer sang lautlos mit. Zwei der Tänzer lieferten sich einen Zickenkrieg, während ihr Nachbar ungerührt in einem Magazin blätterte. Ich musste einer Gruppe Männern ausweichen, die offensichtlich die Zeit vergessen hatten, denn sie sprangen plötzlich fluchend auf und sprinteten zur Tür.  
Schminkutensilien und Kleidungsstücke lagen auf den Tischen, offene Rücksäcke und Taschen teilten sich den Boden mit überquellenden Papierkörben.  
Nur ein Platz war frei von dem Zeug. Selbst die dünne Puderschicht, die auf allem anderen lag, hatte hier jemand weggewischt. In der Mitte dieses freien Platzes stand ein Blumenstrauß. An der Vase lehnte ein Passfoto. Jemand hatte mit Kajal groß auf den Spiegel darüber geschrieben: _"Stay away!"_

Ich zückte mein Handy und machte mehrere Fotos von der Szene. Es roch nach alten Socken, Deo, Schminke und schalem Zigarettenrauch. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob ich etwas spürte, denn da war immer noch dieses ... Hintergrundrauschen, das ich wahrnahm, seit ich das Theater betreten hatte. Nightingale hatte mir _Vestigia_ einmal als etwas wie ein Nachbild erklärt: Das Äquivalent zu dem optischen Effekt, der sich einstellte, wenn man in ein helles Licht sah und danach die Augen schloss. Wenn ich bei dem Vergleich blieb, war es hier, als würde ein Stroboskop unaufhörlich aufblitzen. Zu schwach, als dass ich die Quelle oder Lichtfarbe oder sonst etwas erkennen konnte, aber zu aufdringlich, als dass ich etwas anderes sah.

Mein Besuch auf der Herrentoilette im dritten Stock brachte ebenfalls keine polizeilich relevanten Ergebnisse.

Zurück am Empfang bat ich einen Zuständigen zu sprechen, mit dem ich abklären konnte, wann ich außerhalb der regulären Öffnungszeiten noch einmal kommen könnte, um alle Räume in Ruhe zu untersuchen. Ich wurde wieder an den Manager verwiesen, der mich nach einigem Lamentieren darüber, dass meine Kollegen doch schon alles auf den Kopf gestellt hätten, an den Leiter des Gebäudemanagements, aka Hausmeister verwies. Der sah die Sache wesentlich lockerer. Er verriet mir, um welche Zeit hier am wenigstens los war und dass ich einen Generalschlüssel von ihm bekäme, solange ich mit dem das Haus nicht verließ.

Als ich das Foyer durchquerte, kam mir eine Gruppe Tänzer entgegen, die auf die Treppen zustrebten.

_"Peter?_ Peter Grant?! Was machst du denn hier?"

Ich drehte mich zu dem Sprecher um. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich ihn erkannte. Kwame Ngozi. Er hatte im selben Wohnblock gewohnt und war in der Middle School in die Parallelklasse gegangen.

"Hey, Kwame." Wir gaben uns die Hand, er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, offensichtlich erfreut über den Umstand, dass ich mich an ihn erinnerte. "Ermittlungen", beantwortete ich seine ursprüngliche Frage.

"Ermittlungen? _Nein!"_ Er stolperte in gespieltem Erschrecken einige Schritte zurück und presste sich beide Hände auf die Brust. "Sag nicht, du bist zu den Bullen gegangen!"

"Ich fürchte doch."

"Ich fass' es nicht! He, ich hab gerade Pause. Hast du Lust, mit was trinken zu gehen?"

"Immer", entgegnete ich.


	2. Chapter 2

Wir gingen nicht in eine der Bars oder Restaurants des Sadler's, sondern in einen heruntergekommenen Club jenseits Spa Greens, des an die Rosebery Avenue angrenzenden Parks. Laut Kwame war es ein Pub, der sich nur das Etikett 'Club' verpasst hatte, damit es die Möglichkeit gab, Groupies, Pressefritzen und andere Plagegeister draußen zu halten. Selbst Backgroundtänzer bekamen heute alle zehn Minuten ein Handy unter die Nase gehalten, weil irgendjemand meinte, er müssen ein Selfie mit ihnen schießen.

Ich sah mich um, während Kwame die erste Runde holte. Die Einrichtung des Pubs stammte aus den Siebzigern, war nicht schmuddelig, nur schäbig. Das Publikum war ausnahmslos jung, hübsch, fit und unaufgestylt. Ich kam mir in Chinos - denen Molly natürlich messerscharfe Bügelfalten verpasst hatte - Hemd und Sakko völlig overdressed vor.  
Viele der Besucher schienen von der Arbeit zu kommen, oder auf dem Weg dahin zu sein. Kwame wurde von einer elfenhaften Rothaarigen an der Bar angesprochen, die beide Arme um ihren dürren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Er zog seinen Hoodie aus, um ihn ihr ritterlich zu überlassen. Nachdem sie das Kleidungsstück übergestreift hatte, flatterte sie lachend mit den Armen um zu zeigen, dass die Ärmel weit über ihre Fingerspitzen hinausragten.

Kwame trug ein verwaschenes, ärmelloses T-Shirt, dessen Mitte unterhalb der Rippen abgeschnitten war. Dazu knielange, enge Leggins, unter deren Stoff sich jeder einzelne Muskel abzeichnete. Sein Bauch war flach. Nicht der Ansatz eines Six-Packs war zu erkennen, aber ich war sicher, dass wenn man ihm in den Magen boxte, während er die Bauchmuskeln spannte, er den Schlag wegstecken würde wie nichts.  
Als Kwame mit den beiden Bechern zurück zum Tisch kam, sah ich, dass er tätowiert war. Auf seiner rechten Hüfte prangte ein gekrönter Löwe, auf seiner linken ein Kreis mit Schrift oder Flechtwerk. Ich sah nicht genauer hin, da er meine Musterung bemerkt hatte und ich fürchtete, dass er falsche Schlüsse ziehen würde.

"Ist das nicht ein wenig zu Ghetto fürs _Royal Ballet_?", fragte ich.

Er lachte, setze sich, und schob mir meinen Becher zu, bevor er sich daran machte, sechs Süßstoffpäckchen aufzureißen und ihren Inhalt in seinen Kaffee zu befördern.

"Ach was, Tattoos sind heute völlig egal. Viele von uns haben mehr als eines. Alle vom Kostüm unbedeckten werden vor den Auftritten überschminkt." Er trank einen Schluck, dann stützte er die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, legte das Kinn in die Hände und musterte mich. "So, du bist also bei den Bullen. Und dann auch noch Mordkommission? Wo ist denn dein Partner? Ihr Typen taucht doch immer nur zu mehreren auf."

Ich erklärte, dass ich bei einer Sondereinheit der MET war und flunkerte dann, dass ich in dem Fall eine eher beratende denn eine ermittelnde Funktion hatte. Bevor er weiter nachfragen konnte, lenkte ich das Gespräch auf ihn selbst. Kwame berichtete, dass er sich direkt nach der Schule bei fast allen Ballettschulen des Landes beworben hatte, dann nach Leeds gezogen sei, da ihn die dort ansässige Northern Ballet Companie angenommen hatte. Von da sei er irgendwann zum Birmingham Royal Ballet gewechselt und von denen zur Royal Ballet School. Ich verstand nicht alles, was er erzählte, nur so viel, dass das eine verdammt steile Karriere für jemanden war, der aus Peckwater Estate in Kentish Town stammte.  
Kwame verkündete stolz, dass er es bei der aktuellen Aufführung zum _Swing des étoile_ geschafft hatte. Für Laien: Zur Vertretung des führenden Tänzers, des Primoballerino.  
Schließlich erkundigte ich mich, ob er einen der Verstorbenen gekannt hatte und erfuhr, dass Julio, Ramon und Mia Teil der Besetzung desselben Stücks gewesen waren.

"Aber gekannt? Nee, Mann, nicht wirklich. Die Amis waren ein sonderbares elitäres Völkchen."

"Hielten sie sich für etwas Besseres?"

"Keine Ahnung." Kwame starrte kurz in seinen halbleeren Kaffeebecher, als würde er darin die Antwort finden. "Nicht wirklich, glaube ich. Ich habe 'elitär' gesagt, weil die immer unter sich geblieben sind. Keine Ahnung warum, war halt so."

Er musste zurück zur Probe, und wir verabschiedenden uns, nachdem wir Telefonnummern ausgetauscht hatten.  
Zurück im Folly, schickte ich Lloyd eine E-Mail mit den Fotos von der Aufschrift auf dem Spiegel und den Blumen für Costello. Als Beweis, dass meine Polizeiarbeit sich nicht nur auf _"nutzlosen Hokuspokus"_ beschränkte. Dann vertiefte ich mich in die Daten, die HOLMES bereits über den Fall enthielt. Mir wäre es natürlich weit lieber gewesen, bei den Einsatzbesprechungen in Islington dabei sein zu können um auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein. Aber Lloyd hatte mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass in ihrem Revier niemand unnötiger Weise zu erfahren hatte, dass die CSD 9 die Finger in ihrem Kuchen hatte.

Aus den bereits elektronisch erfassten Daten erfuhr ich, dass die Toten außer ihrer Staatsbürgerschaft und ihrer Anwesenheit am Sadler's Wells kaum etwas gemeinsam gehabt zu haben schienen. Sie kamen aus verschiedenen Staaten, hatten andere ethnische und gesellschaftliche Hintergründe, hatten verschiedene Ballettschulen durchlaufen, andere Lehrer gehabt, und waren hier in London für drei unterschiedliche Aufführungen engagiert gewesen.  
Das einzige verbindende Element schien zu sein, dass dies für alle ihr erstes Engagement außerhalb der USA gewesen war und dass sie sich gekannt hatten. Sara und Mia hatten im selben Wohnheim gewohnt, in dessen Gemeinschaftsraum sich alle fünf Amerikaner in ihrer Freizeit oft getroffen hatten.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte irgendeine wichtige Rolle innegehabt, berufliche Eifersucht war also nicht das Erste, was einem in den Sinn kam. Irgendeine Beziehungstat? Ich fand nichts, was erklären würde, was mit der Aufschrift auf dem Spiegel gemeint gewesen sein könnte. Wer sollte sich fernhalten? Und von wem? Von Costello? Noch nach dessen Tod?

Während des Dinners brachte ich Nightingale auf den neuesten Stand meiner Ermittlungen und erkundigte mich, ob er wusste, was dieses seltsame Hintergrundrauschen sein mochte.

"Im Sadler’s Wells?", fragte er, während er einen Klumpen auf seiner Gabel beäugte, dessen Konsistenz sich nicht auf Anhieb erschloss. "Ich war seit den Fünfzigern nicht mehr dort. Aber wenn das, was Sie als Hintergrundrauschen bezeichnen, das Phänomen ist, das ich vermute, dann mag es sich um die Quelle handeln."

"Die Quelle, Sir?"

Er steckte sich den Bissen in den Mund und kaute stoisch. Ich war in der Hinsicht vorsichtiger, hielt mich an die Erbsen und Möhren und aß nur noch die Teigkruste und die Soße von Mollys Shepherd’s Pie. Die Füllung war mir wirklich nicht geheuer.

"Die Quelle, die Namensgeber des Theaters und seiner Vorgänger gewesen war", antwortete Nightingale. "Richard Sadler gründete dort 1683 das erste Theater, das Musick House. Neben seiner Unternehmertätigkeit war Sadler auch als Landvermesser und Gutachter der königlichen Highways tätig. Als findiger Unternehmer, der er war, ordnete er an, dass der Kies im Garten des Musick House für den Straßenbau verwendet werden solle. Bei den Aushubarbeiten stieß man zufällig auf eine Quelle, deren Wasser wundersame Kräfte zugesprochen wurde. Sadler nutzte die Künstler vor Ort, um diesen Glauben erfolgreich zu bewerben und zu vermarkten."

"Hatte die Quelle denn wirklich irgendeine okkulte Kraft?", wollte ich wissen.

"Da bin ich überfragt, fürchte ich." Der Inspector legte sein Besteck beiseite und griff nach seinem Wasserglas. Statt zu trinken, verharrte er und sah ins Leere. "In meiner Kindheit wurde das Theater vorübergehend als Lichtspielhaus genutzt, bis auch das 1915 schließlich geschlossen wurde. Zu dieser Zeit war der Brunnen, glaube ich, zugeschüttet, jedenfalls unzugänglich. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich damals noch nichts Außergewöhnliches wahrgenommen." Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. "Aber das mag daran gelegen haben, dass mir die nötige Aufmerksamkeit dafür gefehlt hatte. Ich hatte wesentlich mehr Interesse an Tetzlaff, Cooper und Oldfield in _'The Speed Kings'_ , oder an Chaplin, als an irgendwelchen _Vestigia."_

Ich kannte von diesen Namen zwar nur Charlie Chaplins, hütete mich aber nachzufragen. Es kam viel zu selten vor, das Nightingale über seine Vergangenheit sprach, und ich würde nichts tun, was ihn davon ablenkte oder abhielt.  
"Dann stand das Haus Jahrzehnte lang leer, bis 1931 eine Ballettschule und schließlich das fünfte Theater dort errichtet wurden. Ich hatte bis in die vierziger Jahre eine Dauerkarte für eine der Logen." Ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte sich flüchtig auf seinen Zügen, doch dann kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück und sagte: "Ich kann mich erinnern, dass mir das Theater damals immer etwas ... sonderbar vorkam. Besonders in der Nähe des Brunnens. Ich hatte es jedoch als das natürliche _Vestigium_ eines Ortes mit einer so langen, wechselhaften Geschichte abgetan. Aber möglicherweise ist es inzwischen stärker geworden?"

Er aß weiter. Als klar war, dass von ihm aus nichts mehr kommen würde, hakte ich nach: "Sind Sie nach dem Krieg nicht wieder im Sadler's Wells gewesen?"

Nightingale sah mich an, als würde er überlegen, welche Antwort er mir gegeben sollte. Schließlich sagte er: "Sehr selten. Und schließlich in den Sechzigern, als die Magie zurückkehrte und ich rückwärts alterte, konnte ich nicht mehr gehen. Dort waren noch zu viele Menschen, die mich kannten."

Ich öffnete schon den Mund um zu entgegnen, dass das doch auch sonst kein Problem sei, schloss ihn aber wieder. Soweit ich wusste, kannten außerhalb der magischen Halbwelt Londons nur Mitglieder der MET Nightingales wahres Alter. Leute, die Gründe hatten, Stillschweigen zu wahren. Wenn allerdings allgemein bekannt werden würde, dass es Menschen gab, die nicht nur das Alter besiegt hatten, sondern sogar rückwärts alterten, würden Wissenschaft und Presse das Folly belagern.

"Wann haben Sie vor, das Theater noch einmal aufzusuchen?", erkundigte sich der Inspector. "Wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering ist, jemandem der alten Mannschaft zu begegnen, würde ich mich Ihnen gerne anschließen."

 

Die Vorstellungen im Sadler's endeten üblicher Weise um halb zehn. Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, noch eine weitere Stunde zu warten, bis Tänzer und anderes Personal gegangen und die Reinigungstrupps angerückt waren. Nicht nur, damit die Chance gering war, dass Nightingale auf alte Bekannte stieß, sondern auch da ich schätze, dass es von Llodys Mannschaft keiner für nötig befunden hatte, jemanden von der Putzkolonne auf die Vorkommnisse anzusprechen. Ganz abgesehen von dem logistischen Problem, dass es kaum zu bewältigen war, alle zu befragen, die in den letzten Wochen seit dem ersten Todesfall im Theater ein- und ausgegangen waren: Solange nicht sicher war, dass es sich bei den Toten überhaupt um Mordopfer handelte, würde das Islingtoner Dezernat Lloyd sicher kein zusätzliches Personal für diesen Fall zur Verfügung stellen. Ich vermutete zudem, dass DCI Lloyd selbst nicht scharf darauf war, hier etwas zu finden und dass sie den Fall schnellstmöglich zu den Akten legen wollte. Auf meine Mail hatte sie sich jedenfalls bisher nicht gemeldet.

Nightingale ließ mich den Jaguar fahren. Um diese Uhrzeit fand ich mühelos einen Parkplatz direkt am Theater. Mein Check der Homepage des Sadler's hatte ergeben, dass es den Brunnen immer noch gab. Er befand sich fürs Publikum zugänglich im Foyer. Damit die Denkmalschützer nicht maulten, hatte er eine Abdeckung aus Plexiglas und eine Schautafel mit erwähnenswerten Daten bekommen. Ich bezweifelte jedoch, dass viele Besucher ihn gesehen hatten, denn den Architekten war es gelungen, dieses Relikt, das so gar nicht in ihr ultramodernes Konzept passte, in einem Winkel hinter einer Trockenbauwand zu verstecken. Wer nicht gezielt nach dem Brunnen suchte, fand ihn allenfalls bei einem Feuer, da die Treppe des Notausgangs direkt hinter dem Winkel lag.

Ausgerechnet heute war der Brunnen jedoch nicht unentdeckt geblieben. Als Nightingale und ich auf ihn zusteuerten, sprang dort ein Mädchen herum. Unter ihrer rosa Jacke trug sie ein ebenfalls rosafarbenes Ballettkostüm mit Tutu und allem. Sie stand auf der Plexiglasabdeckung und versuchte sich an einer Pirouette, sichtlich genervt, dass der Brunnen so nah an den Wänden war, da sie keinen Platz hatte, ihre Arme auszustrecken. Als sie bemerkte, dass wir ihr zusahen, reckte sie sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe von Einszwanzig, bedachte uns mit einem arroganten Augenaufschlag und führte eine weitere Pirouette vor. Bevor wir sie bitten konnten, Platz zu machen, eilte eine Frau im Dolce & Gabbana-Kostüm herbei und packte das Mädchen am Arm, während sie weiter in ihr Handy sprach. Sie unterbrach ihren Wortschwall lange genug, um das Kind anzufauchen: "Clarissa-May, was habe ich dir gesagt? Du sollst nicht außerhalb meiner Sichtweite spielen!"

Das Mädchen stemmte sich gegen den Griff und protestierte: "Ich will aber _hier_ bleiben!"

"Mit der Attitüde, liebes Fräulein, wird dich Madame Lacroix nicht in ihren Kurs aufnehmen!"

Nach dem klassischen, wütenden Aufstampfen folgte das Mädchen der Frau einige Schritte, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders, und setzte sich schmollend auf die Treppe. Ihre Mutter kam nicht zurück - entweder hatte sie das Mädchen da, wo es nun war, im Auge, oder sie hatte über ihr Telefongespräch die Anweisung schon wieder vergessen.

Die Schaufunktion der Plexiglasabdeckung des Brunnens war ein Fehlschlag: Da sich die Beleuchtung der Infotafel in ihr spiegelte, konnte man nicht durchs Glas hindurchsehen. Als Nightingale sich zwischen Lichtquelle und Abdeckung stellte, half das auch nicht viel. Nun war nicht mehr als ein schwarzes Loch im Boden zu erkennen.  
Ein Blick über die Schulter ergab, dass das Mädchen damit beschäftigt war, auf einem iPhone herumzutippen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich Gewissensbisse hätte, sollte sie zu nah sein. Hm, nein. Nicht wirklich. _Chère maman_ würde ihr sicher ein neues Spielzeug kaufen, und dafür nur auf eine Gucci-Tasche der Herbst-Kollektion verzichten müssen.

Ich versicherte mich, so zu stehen, dass ich den Schein vor zufälligen Blicken abschirmte, und beschwor ein Werlicht. Ein normales würde hier nicht viel nutzen und ebenfalls nur im Glas reflektiert werden, aber ich hatte die blaue Lichtsäule perfektioniert, die ich bei der Befragung durch Stephanopoulos und Seawoll damals versehentlich produziert hatte. Meine Experimente hatten ergeben, dass ich ihr Licht nicht wie normale Werlichter direkt über meine Hand beschwören und dahinschweben lassen musste, wo ich es haben wollte, sondern es innerhalb eines Radius von einem knappen Meter direkt am Zielort entstehen lassen konnte.  
Ich ließ es also auf der anderen Seite der Brunnenabdeckung erscheinen, ignorierte den verdrossenen Laut des Mädchens, als ihr Handy den Geist aufgab und den sicherlich ebenso missbilligenden Blick Nightingales über meine Modifikation des Werlichts.

Und richtig: "Peter, lieber Himmel!", stieß er hervor. Er klang allerdings viel ärgerlicher, als ich erwartet hatte.

Der blaue Schein enthüllte die feuchte Feldsteinummauerung des Brunnens, sowie die Wasseroberfläche in etwa fünf, sechs Metern Entfernung. Etwas Ungewöhnliches konnte ich nicht ausmachen.

"Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Welch selten gewordener Gast."

Ich ließ mein Licht verlöschen und fuhr herum. Es war das Mädchen, das gesprochen hatte, mit einer Stimme, als litte sie plötzlich unter einem schlimmen Halskatarrh. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte die Hände hinter den Rücken gelegt, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und bedachte Nightingale mit einem spöttisch-nachsichtigen Blick, der völlig fehl im Gesicht eines Kindes wirkte.

"Lass sie gehen!", befahl der Inspector scharf.

"Aber, aber! Wie unhöflich, Tommy. Freust du dich gar nicht, mich zu sehen? Wo ist dein Sinn für Nostalgie? Ich erinnere mich gut an all die champagnerseligen Nächte, die du mit diesen wunderbaren russischen Tänzern hier gefeiert hast. Bis dieser dumme Truman mit seiner Doktrin kam und letztlich jedem Mitarbeiter der Krone der Umgang mit sowjetischen Staatsbürgern untersagt wurde."

"Lass das Mädchen gehen!", forderte Nightingale erneut.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmollen.

"Eigentlich hatte ich ja helfen wollte."

"Oh bitte, tue das!", warf ich ein, bevor sie _\- es?-_ etwas anderes sagen oder tun konnte.

Der Kopf des Kindes wandte sich mir zu. Alte, listige Augen musterten mich einige Herzschläge lang.

"Hm. Schön. Hier ein Tipp: Denkt an Lewis Carroll."

Dann blinzelte das Mädchen verwirrt, drehte sich zur Treppe um, wo es sein Handy liegengelassen hatte, hob es auf und wischte vergeblich auf dem Bildschirm herum, bevor es mit einem genervten: "Mama! Mein iPhone ist schon wieder kaputt!" Richtung Rezeption lief.

Als ich mich umdrehte, begegnete ich dem scharfen Blick des Inspectors.

"Denken Sie zukünftig erst darüber nach, wem oder was Sie Ihre Energie zur Verfügung stellen. Oder was für Implikationen es haben könnte, wenn Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

Dass ich mit meinem Werlicht Wesenheiten fütterte, daran hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gedacht.

"Jawohl, Sir", entgegnete ich kleinlaut, und war froh, mich auf die Suche nach dem Hausmeister wegen des Schlüssels machen zu können. Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Auch die Sache mit Gefälligkeit und Schuld bei einem Deal mit Vertretern nichtmenschlicher Spezies.

Nightingale hatte im Foyer auf mich gewartet.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob sein ursprünglicher Plan darin bestanden hatte, getrennt zu suchen, oder ob er nur jetzt meinte, aufpassen zu müssen, dass ich keine weiteren Dummheiten anstellte, wir gingen jedoch gemeinsam noch einmal zu den Orten, an denen die Amerikaner ums Leben gekommen waren.

Ich bat ihn nicht um eine Erklärung für das Problem mit der Quelle, da ich mir denken konnte, was genau passiert war - nicht zuletzt dank Beverlys Offenlegung, dass sie und ihre Familie Orisha seien. Orisha waren nur aktiv, wenn sie sich in einem Menschen verkörperten - was immer mit der Einwilligung des entsprechenden Menschen passierte. Ich hatte Sadler's Quelle versehentlich genügend Kraft gegeben, sich des Körpers des Kindes zu bedienen, allerdings ohne dessen Wissen und Zustimmung. Und das fiel definitiv unter ethisch fragwürdige Magie.

Auf den Tipp der Quelle konnte ich mir hingegen keinen Reim machen. Natürlich sagte mir Lewis Carroll etwas, aber nicht, was der mit diesem Fall zu tun haben könnte.

"Wissen Sie, was sie mit ihrem Tipp gemeint haben könnte, Sir?", fragte ich schließlich.

"Ich habe da so eine Idee", antwortete er reserviert.

"Wir jagen also einen weißen Hasen?", hakte ich nach, als wir im ersten Stock angekommen waren.

"Wohl eher den Jabberwocky."

Mein Boss, der eine Popkultur-Reverenz raushaute. Eine die _ich_ nicht verstand. Hmpf.  
Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick zeigte mir, dass Nightingale zwar nicht lächelte, aber ich kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu erkennen, dass er mir meinen Lapsus verziehen hatte.

Ich führte ihn zuerst zum Umkleideraum. Dieser war verschlossen, ich öffnete mit dem Generalschlüssel des Hausmeisters. Die Blumen standen noch da, aber die Aufschrift war verschwunden. Gemessen am ordentlichen Zustand des Raumes war dies das Werk der Reinigungsmannschaft. Ich konzentrierte mich. Das Hintergrundrauschen war stärker als zuvor. Aber jetzt, wo ich es einordnen konnte, irritierte es mich nicht mehr so sehr und ich konnte es ausblenden.  
Da war sonst nichts, Costellos Tod hatte kein _Vestigium_ hinterlassen.  
Nightingale schien hier auch nicht mehr Erkenntnisse erlangt zu haben als ich und bat mich, ihn zu den anderen Schauplätzen zu bringen.  
Als Letztes gingen wir in den Proberaum II. Ich hatte wieder mal in keinem der Räume Außergewöhnliches feststellen können, hatte jedoch diesmal den Eindruck, dass es dem Inspector anders ergangen war.

Er stand reglos mitten im Raum, beide Hände auf den Knauf seines Stockes gestützt.

"Was haben all die Orte, an denen die Amerikaner um Leben kamen, gemeinsam?", fragte er schließlich.

Ich wäre wirklich nicht darauf gekommen, wenn nicht sein flüchtiger Seitenblick es verraten hätte.

"Spiegel", antwortete ich.

Er neigte bestätigend den Kopf und sah mich an als erwarte er, dass ich mir mit einem _"Aber natürlich!"_ vor die Stirn schlagen würde. Ich hatte jedoch ehrlich gesagt nicht die blasseste Ahnung, was ich damit anfangen sollte.

"Sind Ihnen Carrolls Werke nicht bekannt?", fragte der Inspector erstaunt.

"Ich habe das Buch nie gelesen", entgegnete ich, "Aber die Verfilmung mit Whoopi Goldberg als Chesirekatze gesehen."

"Ich meinte nicht _'Alice im Wunderland'_ ", sagte Nightingale während er zu der Spiegelwand zur Rechten trat, "sondern die Fortsetzung: _'Durch den Spiegel und was Alice dort fand'_ ."

Ich folgte ihm und konzentrierte mich, ohne etwas Besonderes wahrzunehmen. Als ich eine Hand ausstreckte um den Spiegel zu berühren, fuhr Nightingales Arm empor und seine Finger umschlossen mein Handgelenk wie eine Stahlklammer.

"Nicht", sagte er ruhig, "Bevor wir nichts Genaueres wissen, sollten wir kein Risiko eingehen."

"Was wissen wir denn überhaupt?", fragte ich.

Er seufzte. "So gut wie nichts, fürchte ich. Spiegel gelten jedoch seit jeher als Tore in andere Dimensionen. Wie wir an Carolls Buch sehen, nicht nur unter Praktizierenden."

"Sie glauben, dass irgendein Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension für den Tod der Amerikaner verantwortlich ist?"

"Zusammen mit dem Hinweis, den uns die Quelle gab, ist das die heißeste Spur, die wir haben. Wir sollten ihr nachgehen und die Bibliothek zu Rate ziehen."

Ein Kinderbuch. Und der Tipp eines Brunnens. Wie bitte schön sollte ich daraus etwas machen, das ich in einen Bericht schreiben konnte?

Als wir den Proberaum verließen, fiel mir ein, dass es noch einen dritten möglichen Hinweis gab. Was, wenn das _"Stay away!"_ auf dem Spiegel in der Umkleide nicht als Drohung gegen einen Menschen gedacht gewesen war, sondern als Warnung vor den Spiegeln? Oder wenn es dem Jabberwocky jenseits des Spiegels gegolten hatte? _Bleib fort, lass uns in Ruhe_ .  
Das hieß, jemand wusste von dem Wesen.

Auf dem Flur war ein mürrischer weißer Teenager in Baggy Pants dabei, den Inhalt der Abfalleimer in den Müllsack eines Reinigungstrolleys zu leeren. Nennen Sie es Vorurteile oder Bullengespür - ich war ziemlich sicher, dass der Typ kein reguläres Mitglied des Reinigungsbetriebes war, sondern seine Sozialstunden hier ableistete. Ich fragte ihn, ob er wisse, wer für die Reinigung der Spiegel verantwortlich sei. Er nahm gerade lang genug einen Stöpsel seines Kopfhörers aus dem Ohr um meine Frage anzuhören und mich dann mit einem Augenverdrehen an die _Floor-Managerin_ zu verweisen.

Nightingale verkündete, dass er sich in weiteren Räumen des Theaters umsehen wolle, ich überließ ihm also den Generalschlüssel und wir verabredeten, uns beim Jag zu treffen.  
Ich fand die Leiterin des Reinigungsteams in der Etage darüber, wo sie gerade die Bohnermaschine über den Parkettboden schob. Sie war eine stämmige Frau in den Fünfzigern, trug einen Kaftan und eine zum Turban gewickelte Kanga. Nigerianerin, vermutete ich. Ich zeigte ihr meinen Ausweis und fragte, ob ihr Team auch für die Reinigung der Spiegel zuständig sei. Sie erklärte, dass die Spiegelwände eigentlich die Sache der Firma wären, die auch für das Putzen der Glasfassade und der restlichen Fenster des Theaters engagiert war. Die kamen allerdings nur einmal im Monat, und wenn es zwischendurch kleinere auffällige Verschmutzungen gab, dann war es an ihrem Team, die zu beseitigen.

"Haben Sie die Aufschrift mit Kajal auf dem Spiegel in der Männerumkleidekabine im zweiten Stock bemerkt", fragte ich.

Es war, als würde sich ein unsichtbarer Schleier über ihr Gesicht senken.

Sie schnaubte. "Meinen Sie wirklich ich merke mir, wo Geschmiere war und mit was das gemacht worden ist?"

"Haben Sie denn noch mehrere solche Kritzeleien entfernen müssen?", fragte ich. "Andere Aufschriften?"

"Ich erinnere mich nicht", wiederholte sie brüsk und schaltete demonstrativ ihre Bohnermaschine wieder ein.

Hoffnungslos, aus ihr noch etwas herausholen zu wollen. Ich bedankte mich und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Abend.  
Als ich ging, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie das Zeichen gegen den Bösen Blick machte.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen blieb ich nach dem Lateinunterricht direkt in der Bibliothek.  
Wir arbeiteten nach bewährtem Prinzip - ich durchforstete die englischsprachigen Bücher und Nightingale die fremdsprachigen.

Zum Thema "Spiegel" fand sich erstaunlich viel. Auf fast zwei fingerbreit der Registerkarten war das Stichwort aufgelistet. Die, die sich mit Volksglauben beschäftigten wie zum Beispiel dem, dass man Spiegel bei einem Todesfall verdeckte, damit die Seele des Verstorbenen sich nicht in ihnen verfing, legte ich als vorerst irrelevant beiseite.

Ich erfuhr, dass es verschiedene Arten von Zauberspiegeln gab, wie die theurgischen, hexerischen, narkotischen, magnetischen, galvanischen und kabbalistischen, um nur ein paar wenige zu nennen.

Viele der Karteikarten verwiesen auf das Werk _Dictionnaire Infernal_ , das ein Collin de Plancy 1818 verfasst hatte, und zu dem ich zum Glück eine englische Übersetzung fand.  
Meine Erleichterung darüber, dass meine Recherche nicht an der Sprachbarriere scheiterte, verflog jedoch schnell. Das war zwar Englisch - aber wovon zum Kuckuck sprach der Kerl?! Es schien, als müsse ich mir eine ganze Philosophie mit eigenem Weltbild aneignen, um etwas zu verstehen.  
Man konnte mit einem magischen Spiegel, wenn man diesen mit einem fluidischen Kondensator versehen hatte, Gedanken ins Dritte Auge übertragen? Es waren dazu physiologische Korrekturen durch Wiederherstellung des geistigen Vorkörperzustandes nötig?

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Nightingale bei seinen Recherchen zu brauchbareren Ergebnissen gekommen war. Um das zu erfahren, musste ich bis zum frühen Nachmittag warten, da der Inspector Dr. Walid zum Tee, Brainstorming und Informationsaustausch eingeladen hatte.

Nightingale war tatsächlich fündig geworden und teilte uns seine Erkenntnisse mit. In einem auf Altgriechisch verfassten Werk hatte der Autor Namens Kallisthenes geschrieben, dass Kreaturen existierten, die in vielen Hochkulturen bekannt seien, und die ihm unter der Bezeichnung _Esoptrondromos_ , als 'Spiegelgänger' bekannt waren. Diese Spiegeldämonen würden von einem Spiegel zum nächsten reisen und dabei sowohl die Umwelt, als auch die Lebewesen, die sich im Spiegel spiegelten, beeinflussten. Bestimmte Bewegungen oder Gesten öffneten die Pforte zwischen unserer und der Welt der Spiegeldämonen, was diesen erlaubte, sich von Tier und Mensch zu "ernähren". Einige Hexer würden Tänze kennen, mit denen sie die Dämonen absichtlich einluden, um danach Spiegel in der Nähe von Menschen zu verstecken, denen sie Übles wollten.

Während Nightingale sprach, ließ ich meinen Blick unwillkürlich im Atrium umherschweifen, konnte aber keine Spiegel entdecken. Dass ich das auf Hochglanz polierte silberne Milchkännchen hinter die Teekanne schob, während ich nach einem Keks griff, war reiner Zufall und hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten.

"Du glaubst also, dass eines oder mehrere dieser Wesen den Tänzern ihr ... _Qi, Prana, Pneuma_ , oder wie immer wir es nennen wollen, geraubt haben?", fragte der Gastroenterologe, während er Butter auf seinem Stück Früchtebrot verteilte.

"Ich halte es für wahrscheinlich, dass irgendeine Entität im Theater ist, die von Lebensenergie zehrt", entgegnete Nightingale vorsichtig. "Was noch für diese These spricht, ist der Umstand, dass es im gesamten Gebäudekomplex keine _Vestigia_ gibt. Das kann nicht gänzlich darauf zurückgeführt werden, dass man die Vorgängerbauten abgerissen hat, denn es wurden immer Teile der Fundamente und Stützmauern mit verbaut."

Keine _Vestigia_ . Nicht nur keine, die der Tod der Amerikaner hinterlassen hatte, sondern absolut _gar keine_ . Ich war so auf das Hintergrundrauschen und die fallspezifischen Spuren fixiert gewesen, dass ich das nicht bemerkt hatte. Lesley hätte mir dafür zu Recht eins hinter die Löffel gegeben.

"Und die Quelle ist ... zu stark, um ebenfalls aufgesaugt zu werden?", spann ich den Gedanken weiter. "Aber nicht stark genug, um den Konkurrenten, Eindringling, was auch immer, zu vertreiben?"

"Das klingt nach einer plausiblen Theorie", stimmte der Inspector zu.

Mir kam plötzlich ein Gedanke. "Ob die Tatsache, dass Vampire traditionell über kein Spiegelbild verfügen, wohl daran liegt, da diese keine Lebenskraft haben, die man ihnen rauben könnte?"

Dr. Walid sah interessiert drein, Nightingale leicht gequält.

"Sie können gerne das nächste Mal, wenn wir über ein Nest stolpern, einen Taschenspiegel mitnehmen um nach einem Spiegelbild zu fahnden, aber lassen Sie uns jetzt bitte beim eigentlichen Thema bleiben."

"Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte ich, "ist, warum es nicht unzählige Tote zuvor gegeben hat. Wenn irgendwelche Gesten den oder die Dämonen aktiviert haben, dann muss das auch schon zuvor passiert sein - es ist ja nicht so, als hätte man in den letzten Wochen den Tanz neu erfunden. Ist der Jabberwocky erst jetzt erwacht? Wenn ja, was hat ihn erweckt?"

Nightingale wirkte, als bereue er es, den Jabberwocky ins Spiel gebracht zu haben. Ich hatte Wikipedia bemüht und herausgefunden, dass Caroll selbst das Wesen zwar nie beschrieben, aber sein Illustrator es als drachenähnliches Monster mit dem Kopf eines Tiefseefisches dargestellt hatte.

"Das herauszufinden ist sicherlich bedeutsam, aber momentan nicht vorrangig. Unser Methodik bezüglich dieser Entität - " er betonte das letzte Wort, " - sollte AEE sein."

Während ich mich noch von der Verblüffung erholte, dass sich Nightingale nicht nur das polizeiliche Akronym für _'Aufspüren, Eingreifen oder Eliminieren'_ gemerkt hatte, sondern es sogar freiwillig benutzte, wandte Dr. Walid ein: "Ich finde, Peter hat nicht ganz unrecht, Thomas. Solange du kein hieb- und stichfestes Vorgehen kennst, wie man dieses Wesen aufhalten oder gar töten kann, bleibt als Prävention gegen weitere Todesfälle nur, den Auslöser zu eliminieren."

"Ich glaube, dass mir ein möglicher Weg eingefallen ist, es aufzuhalten", bemerkte der Inspector reichlich beiläufig und trank von seinem Tee. "Und zwar mit Dees Siegel."

"Ah!", entgegnete Dr. Walid verstehend.

Ich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Klärt mich vielleicht jemand auf?", erkundigte ich mich.

Der Arzt schnaubte. "Wirklich, was bringt man den jungen Leuten heutzutage in der Schule eigentlich bei? Und wann waren Sie das letzte Mal im Museum, Peter?"

Was bitte schön hatte _das_ mit dem Fall zu tun?

Nightingale erbarmte sich meiner und erklärte: "John Dee war nicht nur Hofastrologe und königlicher Berater Elisabeths I., sondern quasi auch ein Vorläufer Newtons, da er sich sowohl mit der Wissenschaft, als auch den arkanen Künsten auseinandersetze. Das Britische Museum beherbergt mehrere Gegenstände, die John Dee gehörten haben, unter anderem ein Spiegel aus Vulkanglas und ein Wachssiegel, das sogenannte _Sigillum Dei_ oder _Sigillum Dei Æmeth._ " Unser schottischer Kryptopathologe nickte zustimmend. "Einige Schriften weisen darauf hin, dass diese beiden Objekte in einem Zusammenhang stehen. Manche glauben, dass dieses Siegel den besagten Spiegel - und hoffentlich auch ähnlich geartete - verschließt."

Nachdem die Konsequenz aus dieser Erkenntnis und das weitere Vorgehen besprochen worden war, machte ich mich daran, eine Abbildung des Siegels mit besonders guter Auflösung ausfindig zu machen. Mit dem Wissen, wonach wir suchten, und einem Namen, erwies sich das als Kinderspiel. Google, dein Freund und Helfer. Ich starrte auf die Abbildungen unter dem Wikipedia-Eintrag zum Stichwort _'Sigillum Dei'_ und glaubte zu spüren, wie über meinem Kopf ein ganzer Karton Glühbirnen erstrahlte.  
Um meine Theorie bestätigt zu bekommen, rief ich Dr. Walid an und bat ihn, sich noch mal die Leichen der Amerikaner anzuschauen und die Besitztümer, die sie zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes bei sich gehabt hatten, durchzusehen.  
Nachdem ich die Bilddatei auf einen USB-Stick geladen und sie im nächsten Copyshop mehrfach ausgedruckt hatte, kehrte ich zurück in die Tech-Höhle, um mit Hilfe der elektronischen Gelben Seiten drei Dutzend Firmen ausfindig zu machen, die unserem Vorhaben dienlich sein könnten.

Nightingale traute dem Segen der modernen Technik weniger als ich und hatte darauf beharrt, ins Museum zu gehen um sicherzustellen, dass unsere Abbildungen nicht von dem originalen Wachssiegel abwichen. Erst hielt ich das für reichlich übertrieben, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an das Beinah-Fiasko an Nicholas Wallpennys Grab und kam zur Einsicht, dass man nicht vorsichtig genug sein konnte.

Das Museum lag auf der anderen Seite des Russell Square, also quasi im Hinterhof des Folly. Nightingale brauchte dennoch fast zwei Stunden für den Besuch. Vermutlich um jemanden aufzutreiben und zu überzeugen ihm den Schaukasten aufzuschließen, damit er das Siegel von allen Seiten und mit Vergrößerungsglas begutachten konnte.  
Mir war es recht, denn genau die Zeit benötigte ich, um eine Firma zu finden, die - natürlich gegen einen gesalzenen Aufpreis - bereit war, noch heute vor Feierabend das von mir Gewünschte herzustellen. Bis zwei weitere Stunden später der Fahrradkurier mit dem Päckchen kam, hatte ich den Werkzeugkoffer eines meiner Cousins abgeholt. Alles Weitere, wie Schutzanzüge und Einmalhandschuhe, befand sich im Beweismittel-Kasten des Fords.

Das Siegel im Museum und das, was ich online gefunden hatte, waren zum Glück tatsächlich identisch. Nightingale und ich machten einen Probelauf in der Bibliothek. Ich weiß nicht, was Molly von uns gewollt hatte, als sie in diesem Moment den Raum betrat, ich weiß nur, dass sie mit einem unmenschlich schrillen Aufschrei die Bibliothek fluchtartig verließ. Nightingale sah ihr schuldbewusst hinterher. _Einfluss auf alle Geschöpfe, mit Ausnahme der Erzengel_ , hatte es in der Beschreibung geheißen. Nun ...

Diesmal warteten wir bis weit nach Mitternacht, bis auch die Putzkolonnen das Theater verlassen hatten und wir sicher sein konnten, allein - oder besser gesagt, die einzigen Menschen - im Gebäude zu sein.  
Zu meiner Freude stellte sich heraus, dass wir den Inhalt des Werkzeugkoffers kaum benutzen mussten. Ein Großteil der Spiegel war nicht verschraubt oder gar verklebt, sondern in Aluminiumprofile eingelassen, so dass man die einzelnen Elemente zur Seite hin herausschieben konnte.  
Nightingales ursprüngliche Idee war es gewesen, mit dem Pinsel jedes Siegel einzeln auf die Rückseite der Spiegel zu malen. Ha, Vorstellungen hatte der Mann. Wenn ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, freihändig erkennbare geometrische Figuren zu zeichnen, wäre ich nicht hier, sondern würde einem Job als Architekt nachgehen.  
Selbst wenn ich Talent zum Zeichnen gehabt hatte, wären wir hier mehrere Nächte beschäftigt gewesen, denn Dees Siegel war verdammt kompliziert: Es bestand aus einem Diagramm, das sich aus zwei Kreisen, einem Pentagramm und drei Heptagonen zusammensetzte, zwischen denen sich Buchstaben und Worte befanden, in einer Sprache, die John Dee als _'Henochisch'_ bezeichnet hatte.  
Meiner Idee folgend drückten wir einfach nur die Stempel, die die Firma nach einem Bild des Siegels gefertigt hatte, in schnelltrocknende, tropffreie Wandfarbe und nutzten Pinsel nur zum Nachziehen der Linien, in Fällen, da ein Abdruck nicht hundertprozentig akkurat war.

Wissen Sie, wie viele Spiegel es in einem Theater gibt? Ich weiß es jetzt, und kann nur sagen: Viele. Viel zu viele. Zum Glück mussten wir nicht jedes einzelne verdammte Segment mit dem Siegel versehen, denn Nightingale war der Ansicht, dass eines reichte, wenn man in dem Spiegel, dem wir es verpasst hatten, auch die anderen im selben Raum sah.

Während unserer Malerarbeiten hatte ich den Eindruck, beobachtet zu werden. Schlimmer noch: beobachtet zu werden von etwas Mächtigem, das verdammt angepisst darüber war, dass wir hier die Pinsel schwangen. Ich tat es als Einbildung ab, doch als dieses perverse Gefühl stärker wurde als meine Verlegenheit, riskierte ich, Nightingale danach zu fragen, und er versicherte mir, dass er dasselbe wahrnahm.  
Mit jedem Siegel, das wir anbrachten, wurde es schlimmer. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, am ehesten war es wie in dem Moment damals, als Nightingale im Shakespeare Tower die Dämonenfalle zu einer kontrollierten Explosion gebracht hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diese Impressionen hier nicht wie eine übelkeiterregenden Welle über einem hinwegspülte und fertig, sondern sie qualvoll langsam immer weiter anstieg wie die eisige, atemabschnürende, widerliche Tide in einem Abwasserkanal. Der Hass und die Drohungen darin waren nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war dieses Gefühl des absolut Fremden und Falschen wie aus einer verdammten H. P. Lovecraft-Geschichte.

Ich versuchte dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen so gut es ging, mich abzulenken. Doch das machte es nicht wirklich besser. Ich kam nicht umhin, mir die Frage zu stellen, welche Bewegungen oder Gesten genau dem Dämon Macht gaben. Irgendetwas, was wir taten, während wir die Spiegel aus den Halterungen hoben und uns nach der Farbe umdrehten? Es wäre kaum so etwas wie eine simple Drehung, nach der man die Arme hob. Dann gäbe es viel mehr plötzliche Herztote. Wie viele Leute drehten sich, um sich in einem neuen Kleidungsstück zu betrachten, hoben danach die Arme, oder machten einen Schritt zur Seite oder sonst etwas, was auch Teil eines Tanzes sein mochte?  
Einmal in Fahrt, kreiste mein Was-wäre-wenn-Gedankenkarussell unaufhaltsam weiter. Würden wir es spüren, wenn dieser Spiegeldämon uns manipulierte? Aussaugte? Ich hatte bis zuletzt ja auch nicht mitbekommen, dass Simone bei jedem unserer Treffen ein Schlückchen von meiner Lebensenergie genommen hatte.  
Nightingale zuckte plötzlich zusammen, was mich fast dazu gebracht hätte, meine Ecke des Spiegels, den wir gerade aus der Schiene hoben, fallen zu lassen.

"Ich meine, ich hätte einen Schatten durch das Glas huschen sehen", erklärte der Inspector mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Huh. Dass Nightingale, der sicherlich in seinem langen Leben weitaus Schrecklicheres gesehen und erlebt hatte als einen blöden Schatten, sich so erschrecken ließ, beruhigte mich. Es war absurd, genau das Gegenteil hätte der Fall sein sollen. Aber es war wohl so ein Polizei-Psychodings. So wie damals, bei der Sache mit dem Baby und Lesley: Sie hatte stark sein müssen für mich, und ich hatte stark sein müssen für sie. Wenn ein Partner des Teams nervös war, musste der andere der ruhige Gegenpol sein, die Nerven für beide behalten. Bescheuert, aber ich merkte wie ich tatsächlich ruhiger wurde und meine Finger beim Nachziehen der Linien des Siegels kein bisschen mehr zitterten.  
Als ich den Kopf hob, bemerkte ich, dass der Inspector mich aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Er sah fort und widmete sich wieder Stempel und Farbe.  
Hätte Oxley damals bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen nicht behauptet, Nightingale sei für einen Zauberer nicht sonderlich durchtrieben, ich wäre doch glatt auf die Idee gekommen meinem Boss zu unterstellen, das Zusammenzucken um meinetwillen vorgespielt zu haben.

Endlich hatten wir das letzte Siegel angebracht – im Spiegel hinter der Peacock Bar, falls das jemanden interessiert – uns aus den farbverkleckerten Schutzanzügen geschält und machten uns auf, dass Theater zu verlassen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten, denn ich spürte diese andersweltliche Drohung und Zorn immer noch, leise, wie ein Echo. Aber das mochte daran liegen, dass meine dementsprechenden Sinne einfach überreizt und wundgescheuert waren.

Als wir das Foyer betraten, erwartete uns dort ein Mann.  
Er trug einen Schlapphut mit Straußenfeder, eine voluminöse Halskrause, Pluderhosen und Seidenstrümpfe. Lächelnd bedachte er uns mit einem formvollendeten Kratzfuß. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen wie eine Wasserfontaine und verschwand, ohne irgendeine Spur zu hinterlassen.  
Nur ein kurzes Gluckern ertönte aus Richtung des Brunnenschachts. Das Hintergrundrauschen war fort, stellte ich fest, als ich die Tür hinter uns zuzog und den Schlüssel in den Nachtbriefkasten warf.

 

Für den nächsten Mittag hatte ich mich mit Kwame im Club verabredet. Ich traf ihn dabei an, wie er einen Teller grünen Salat in sich hineinschaufelte.

"Kann ich dein Tattoo sehen?", fragte ich direkt nach der Begrüßung.

Das anzügliche Grinsen auf Kwames Gesicht verblich und machte einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln Platz, als er bemerkte, wie ernst meine Miene war.

"Welches?", fragte er.

"Linke Hüfte."

Kwame hob sein T-Shirt und enthüllte eine Tätowierung, die ein Siegel zeigte.  
Es war nicht John Dees _Sigullum Dei Æmeth_ , aber dem sehr ähnlich. Genau so eines hatte ich auch auf der Plakette des Bettelarmbandes gesehen, das die Tänzerin bei der Probe verloren hatte.

"Wer hat noch so etwas", fragte ich, "so ein Siegel in irgendeiner Form?"

Kwame schnaubte. "Jeder!", bemerkte er, in einem Tonfall als hätte ich gefragt, wer alles über eine funktionierende Lunge verfügte.

"Offensichtlich nicht", entgegnete ich. "Keiner der Amerikaner hatte ein Tattoo oder zum Todeszeitpunkt ein Schmuckstück oder Vergleichbares an sich."

Dr. Walid hatte das nach meinem Anruf extra nachgeprüft.  
Der Tänzer starrte mich für einen Moment stumm an.

"Scheiße", murmelte er schließlich.

Laut Kwame wusste jeder, vom obersten Direktor bis hin zu den Handlangern der Bühnenarbeiter, dass mit den Spiegeln im Sadler's etwas nicht geheuer war. Es war ebenso Allgemeinwissen wie der Umstand, dass es Unglück brachte, durch den Vorhang zu schielen, bevor dieser aufging, dass eine pannenreiche Generalprobe ein gutes Omen war, dass man Puppen nach der Aufführung mit dem Gesicht nach unten verstaut, und dass man das Schottische Stück nicht bei seinem echten Namen nennt.

Dass die Amerikaner Neulinge in der Theaterwelt gewesen waren, sich von den anderen abgesondert hatten und mit dem europäischen Aberglauben nicht vertraut gewesen waren, war ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden. Fall aufgeklärt.

Ich rief Stephanopoulos an und bat sie Lloyd darüber zu informieren, wie in der Praxis mit solchen Falcon-Ermittlungsergebnissen umgegangen wurde. Das war das Mindeste, was sie dem Folly schuldig war, wo sie uns doch in diesen Fall gezogen hatte. Außerdem würde Lloyd sich so etwas eher Seitens eines anderen Chief Inspectors anhören, als von einem Constable.  
Offiziell wurden selbstverständlich natürliche Todesursachen angegeben. Entscheidend war jedoch, dass es in Zukunft keine weiteren Fälle dieser Art mehr geben würde. Das Sadler's hatte ohne es zu wissen, ab jetzt einen Wartungsvertrag mit dem Folly. Wir würden immer wieder mal nachsehen, ob es neue Spiegel gab, und dass die Siegel intakt waren. 

Als ich an diesem Abend ins Folly zurückkehrte, nahm ich die verbliebenen Ausdrucke des _Sigullum Dei_ und zerriss sie, um sicherzugehen, dass Molly auch zukünftig in der Bibliothek aufräumte und saubermachte. Nur ein Blatt behielt ich. Bevor ich mich zum Zubettgehen fertig machte, klebte ich es hinter den Badezimmerspiegel.  
Nur für den Fall.


End file.
